The Solider (Part of my Survival of the Fittest series)
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Her name? Rebecca Harrison. She took control of Bree Davenport's body, and has hurt many people. She's a monster and a weapon of pure destruction and is treated as such. Her father? James Harrison. And the person who implanted her with her demonic powers? Douglas Davenport. So what made her the way she is now? How did she turn into a soulless monster? How did she become a solider?


**((A/N: Mia-Teresa-Davenport: This story past mentions of abuse and strong scenes. This story is not meant for young audiences under the age of thirteen. I own nothing from the TV show Lab Rats. This story is Rebecca's story from my SOTF (Survival of the Fittest) series. Please read that story before you read this one. Please tell me what you guys think, and if I should continue or not! Thanks. Hope you enjoy chapter one of The Soldier!**

**((Rebecca Harrison portrayed by Selena Gomez, and James Harrison is portrayed by Tom Cruise.))**

**Time, date, location, occupants, and known facts about the Facility:**

**Saturday morning, November Fifteenth, Nineteen-Eighty Nine, 8:27 A.M. Facility name?: Facility XYABF, located in ?. UNKOWN PRECISE LOCATION. Only known fact about the location of Facility XYABF: That the facility is located in a secluded prairie in the center of North America, hidden from all of humankind. Virtually nonexistent and passed by very many people, both by car and plane, but they never see it. Facility XYABF is hidden with a full body cloak that makes anything invisible, even a building as large as the Empire State Building.**

**Facility XYABF is known ONLY to Douglas Davenport, James Harrison, and the few other scientists' that work there. Facility XYABF is unknown to Donald Davenport. Very little to none is known about its occupants and Douglas Davenport's ties to the facility, to Facility XYABF. Current occupant(s)?: Rebecca Harrison and James Harrison.**

**James Harrison facts: Rebecca's Creator. Appearance: Black hair, sea green eyes. 6'3. Known facts about Subject J. Harrison: Has a serious grudge on the world, and has many close ties to Douglas Davenport, and has one daughter, one Subject Female named Rebecca. Regulates Subject R. Harrison's training. Looks a lot like Tom Cruise.**

**Rebecca Harrison's facts/age/appearance: Four years of age. Appearance: Light brown hair with a white stream and sea blue/green eyes. Known facts about Subject R. Harrison: Has the power to manipulate people's thoughts and emotions, and can take complete control of their bodies. This ability is also known as demonic possession. She talk like a normal women, with her vocabulary not having to be altered because it is in top shape, but she talks with a normal child's voice and she calls Subject J. Harrison 'Creator' instead of 'Father'. Only ages until the age of sixteen, and then she becomes immortal. Rebecca looks a lot like a young Selena Gomez.**

**THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT/TERMINATE IN LESS THAN FITEEN MINUTES. PROCEED TO READ IF YOU DARE.**

* * *

**_Rebecca_**

"Come on, Subject R. I know you can do better than that. You need to push yourself past your comfort zone. Douglas and I raised you for excellence, not for you to fail at a simple demonic possession. Do it again. Do it again until you drop. Do it again, again, again. Now, Subject R, now." His face turns bright red with rage as he stares down at the girl with anger and annoyance, making her swallow nervously.

"I command you to do it again. Do not fail this time, Subject R. Do it again, and this time, don't screw it up. Do this correctly, and I won't make you train for the next few hours. Again, Subject R, again." Her father snarled at her, stepping back to let the four year old girl try and possess the cyborg that was standing in front of her in the center of the room on the center of the platform, unmoving and unblinking, which, to be honest, scared the four year old girl a little bit.

Sure, the man in front of her had a face, a body, clothes on his back, but those blank eyes scared her a lot. Those blank eyes look so evil, so haunted, so mean, so cold, so vicious, like they could stare right into the four year old's soul.

He had dark blonde hair on his head, but his face was blank of any emotion, and he stood stiffly, like there was a pole or a metal rod tied to his back. He had brown eyes and black hair, and looked about twenty or so. He had a name tag slapped onto a simple clean white short sleeved shirt, and he is wearing simple black jeans and a brown leather belt with gray socks and black flats. The name scrawled onto the name tag on his shirt in careful, clean cut writing was Franklin Smith.

Rebecca Harrison gritted her teeth together and resists the urge to punch her Creator in the throat with all of her strength. She and her Creator, James, were training, and his words echoed irritably in her skull, bouncing around, never leaving.

"But Creator, I'm tired. I've already possessed over twenty of these nonhuman, make and female cyborgs, and you, Creator, know how much it hurts once I have only possessed at least five or six of them. Can't I take a short break? Just a little one? Then, we can go back to training, like we always do. Please, Creator? Please?" She begs, running a hand though her brown hair tiredly.

James glared at her. "I'm sorry, Subject R, what was that?" The forced calmness in his voice makes Rebecca wince internally.

She doesn't tremble under his gaze, so instead Rebecca lifts up her tired head and pushes her hair out of her face. "Creator, I'm tired. Can I just take a little break?" Instantly, she regretted opening her mouth in the first place, and she internally winced once saw the anger in his eyes, and she backed up a step in fear to avoid getting hit, like she usually did.

Creator doesn't exactly see Rebecca as a little a girl, as a human being who desperately doesn't want to hurt people. He saw her as a weapon, a someday ruthless killer than he could train and make her cause havoc and pain and panic across America- and the rest of the world- if she wanted to with a simple flick of her hand. She's not anything special in her Creator's eyes. She's just a weapon. Just a weapon to two men with horrible intentions and a grudge on the world.

A four year old girl is already considered a weapon.

"Do it, now!" He screamed at her right in Rebecca's face, his tan face and green eyes becoming as hard and cold as granite, with no emotions in his eyes, save for anger. The little girl winced, yelping out an 'I'm sorry, Creator,' before stepping back up to the cyborg and taking a step forward and thrusting out her hand towards the man, her face emotionless like her Creator's.

She felt the blood run through his veins, felt the pumping of his heart and heard the steady breathes the man was taking.

She clenched her fist tightly, shutting her eyes. She felt power surge through her veins at a fast pace, and she grins as her left eye turns black, and she swallows, trying to hold back a tidal wave of nausea and pain from happening in front of her Creator.

That would result in only more pain. He can't have his precious weapon fail. She's just a powerful weapon that needs to be contained and controlled, isolated from the rest of the world until either Douglas Davenport or James Harrison need her for something.

She doesn't even want to think of the possibilities for when they need her for something besides training when she's older.

Rebecca takes a deep breath and lets herself enter the cyborg's mind forcibly. She doesn't feel any resisting qualities coming from the hunk of metal, so she possesses the male machine with the beating heart easily.

Immediately, once she's inside of his mind, her own body thumps to the floor gently, and she winces internally at the sound of her own body hitting the ground.

She blinks his brown eyes and walks over to the small round table and takes a drink of cold water from a small white plastic cup that was on the table. She sets it down after she's done drinking it and walks back over to where the cyborg stood a few seconds ago.

She quickly detached herself from the man's mind and re-enters her own body that was just laying there on the ground, ignoring the small shock of pain she feels once she re-enters her own body.

She stands up on shaky and burning legs, and her Creator nods in approval at her actions and blinks to the the cyborg's body, taking out a little white remote control from his pocket and pointing it at the body that is laying there on the ground. He presses a button on a remote control, and the man's body disappears into thin air, like it never was there in the first place.

"Good job, Subject R. You can go recharge and go back to sleep now."

Rebecca says a 'Thank you, Creator,' then walks out of the room, stumbling down the stainless steel hallways of the Facility, of the place she calls home, and back to her room, which is bare, save for a door, a desk, a chair, a control panel in a corner of the room that can control the temperature of her room, and in there is a capsule, her capsule, directly the middle of the room where she can recharge her powers so that she doesn't glitch and eat and take showers and get changed and, most importantly, sleep.

She moves over to the control panel and presses the 'pajama' button and steps into her capsule.

Immediately, Rebecca is discarded of her old clothes that she wore today in a flash of light and a small, almost nonexistent buzzing noise of sound, and she's in a simple black t-shirt and black sweatpants and black socks for sleeping. That's what she wears everyday for when she sleeps.

The same thing, every day. That's her life.

Rebecca wakes up, showers, gets changed into her daytime clothes for when her Creator asks for her, and then she eats a simple breakfast of power pellets and a few cups of water so she's not completely dehydrated during her training, trains for a few hours, has a few breaks along the way, and collapses into her capsule at night once she is done and her Creator tells her that she can leave for the day.

Rebecca carefully runs a tired hand through her hair quickly, steps out of her capsule and shuts off the light-switch that's placed by the door of her room, and the room is immediately enveloped into darkness. She yawns tiredly and stumbles back to her capsule, shutting her door once again.

She blinks twice, shuts her sea blue eyes, and falls asleep instantly.

* * *

**MESSAGE ONE COMPLETED. MESSAGE SELF-TERMINATED.**


End file.
